Presently, mixers in coating industry include vibrating mixers and rotating mixers (i.e., gyroscopic mixers). The present application relates to a gyroscopic mixer, and particularly to an automatic double gyroscopic mixer. A double gyroscopic mixer is an apparatus for blending or mixing coatings, paints and the like, which can allow a barrel containing coatings, paints and the like (hereinafter, being referred to therein as coating barrel for short) to rotate about a rotation axis perpendicular to a geometric center line of the coating barrel while rotating about the geometric center line of the coating barrel in the double gyroscopic mixer, i.e. performing a rotation and a revolution at the same time, so as to mix coatings by a double rotating. If it is required to mix coatings in the barrel or mix a color-matching paste added into the barrel with a white basic coating contained in the barrel to obtain a uniform color, firstly, the coating barrel is put into a double gyroscopic mixer between an upper clamping plate 4′ and the lower clamping plate 6′ and on the lower clamping plate, wherein the upper clamping plate 4′ and the lower clamping plate 6′ are located between an upper supporting arm 3′ and a lower supporting arm 5′ (referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 which show automatic double gyroscopic mixers available in the present market). A number of such automatic double gyroscopic mixers each include a lower supporting arm consisting of two parts, one of which can be pulled out outwardly so as to pull the lower clamping plate out and then can be pushed inwardly after the coating barrel has been placed, thus reducing the difficulty in placing the coating barrel into the mixer.
A door structure of such a double gyroscopic mixer available in present market mainly is a structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A door 2′ is of a plate-like structure, with one end being fixed on a rotating shaft, and the entire door structure can rotate about this rotating shaft to close or open the door. This door structure is in the most common form, but may arise a main problem that, after the door is opened, only a front space of the machine is opened, resulting in a relatively small opened space of the machine. Specifically, since the upper clamping plate and the lower clamping plate of the mixing structure of the double gyroscopic mixer and the coating barrel pressed are located within a cabinet shell 1′ of the entire machine, when it is required to take the coating barrel out, an operator has to do this through the space opened by the door structure. However, the coating barrel is usually heavy, and thus it is difficulty taken out somewhat.
FIG. 3 shows another door structure of a gyroscopic mixer available in the present market. In this gyroscopic mixer, the entire door structure covers a front side and a top side of the machine cabinet shell 1′, and a door hinge of the door is generally arranged at the rear of the top side of the machine, so that the entire door 2′ is similar to “L” in structure and appearance. Since the space opened by this door structure is relatively large, that is, the front side and the top side of the cabinet shell can be opened, it is more convenient for users to put in or take out a color paint barrel. Also, for this door structure, when the door is opened, there is a need for more space above the machine. If the space above the cabinet shell is too narrow to allow the approximately L-shaped door to be rotatably opened, the door of this structure cannot be completely opened. When such a gyroscopic mixer is supplied to the market, some of paint mixing shops even cannot use the gyroscopic mixer having this door structure due to very compact space of the paint mixing shops.
Furthermore, a gyroscopic mixer having a rolling door structure is available in the present market. For the gyroscopic mixer having such a door structure, more space of the machine can be opened, and there is no requirement on the external space of the machine. Therefore, the gyroscopic mixer with the door structure is widely favorable in the market. However, such a door structure has problems in insufficient strength of the door and relatively large noise generated from a door curtain in the operation of the machine. Moreover, it is difficult to solve a problem that such a door structure cannot be pulled or pushed smoothly in use.